User talk:Maruno
If you want to talk to me, you can do so in here. Remember to sign your name. Santa Page Battlelord89 here. Sorry about the amount of accidental editing I did to the Santa Page. I was trying to create a table. I will use the preview button in future :) Thank you for adding a table. I still need to get used to that. Item duration The game simple decrease by 1 the amount of an item every tic (being there 26 tics per second). In order to get the duration time of items, all you need to do is divide the amounts defined in USER.CON by 26. define STEROID_AMOUNT 400 define SHIELD_AMOUNT 100 define SCUBA_AMOUNT 6400 define HOLODUKE_AMOUNT 2400 define JETPACK_AMOUNT 1600 define HEAT_AMOUNT 1200 define FIRSTAID_AMOUNT MAXPLAYERHEALTH define BOOT_AMOUNT 200 define BODYSUIT_AMOUNT 1600 So we have this: *First Aid: *Steroids: 15,385 *Holoduke: 92,307 *Jetpack: 61,538 *Night Vision Googles: 46,153 *Scuba Gear: 246,153 *Protective boots: 7,692 *Space Suit: 61,538 In the case of Protective Boots the decrease is not linear, and I would need to study it. But it's easily to see that purple lava decrease the health one time per tic... Ilovefoxes 19:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) : Okay, thanks. I don't do con-surfing, so I was just guessing (i.e. playing the game with a stopwatch). : It took me a few seconds to realise you were using commas instead of decimal points there. ~ Maruno 19:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::My langague (portuguese brazilian) use commas instead of points and vice-versa. For example: R$12.500,25 ::Sometimes I mess up with it, eventually I do this mistake in some pages and need some fixing later. ::Ilovefoxes 22:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) A Question Hi there! I want to edit the DNTM-navbox... How can I do this? I can't find a possibility to edit it anywhere. Master Mold 21:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : Template:DNTM-navbox. : Also, when editing a page, at the bottom is a list of all the templates that page uses. If you can't find a template you want, find a page that uses it, click "Edit", scroll down and follow the link there to it. ~ Maruno 21:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm back! Also from Duke Nukem 2. Maruno, you told me your email address on my old email, but I can't find it anywhere here. Can you send it to me again?Updated 16:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : I've not been on this wiki in absolutely ages, so I have no idea what state it's in now. I may have a look around at some point and see what kind of things have been happening, and what needs to be sorted out. No promises, though. : Please edit out my email once you've read this. ~ Maruno 01:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) delete my account : You use a Wikia profile to edit the Duke Nukem wiki. I can't delete it. I don't know why you would want me to delete it anyway. ~ Maruno 21:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : ok, i understand. thanks for reply and I will try to help here. Trivia Pages I've noticed you're scoping the place out again, good stuff. I'm currently trying to get more and more of the community involved, hence the slight surge of activity... Anyways, I'm trying to get rid of trivia pages... All information in a trivia section should/will be either integrated into the article or discarded... Just my thoughts on something we can focus on in the future. Nacho 21:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I just came back on because someone was talking at me. It'll take quite some effort for me to get back into the wiki, what with catching up and all that, and I'm not entirely sure I have the time at the moment. : I can offer guidelines and suggestions, though. I think we should get projects set up to tackle various different things. The Community Portal has a bit of talk about them, and I also made some project pages ages ago that will at least need updating. They would serve as the hub for discussion on how to set up particular pages, what kind of information is needed or not, comments on related templates, that kind of thing. I'd really like to see some activity there, because it's important. : Speaking of templates, ages ago I started working on the next version of the level page sidebar. Maybe I'll have a look at that again, and make similar sidebars for the other types of pages. : I think at the moment, though, pages need to be categorised properly (and a category system worked out, of course). Should Hollywood Holocaust be in both the "DN3D levels" category and the "Duke Nukem 3D" one? How about the "Levels" category? Which categories need to exist in the first place, and where are they in the category tree? That kind of thing should be decided on first, and then the 266 pages can be fixed accordingly. Stub pages should be marked as such (maybe I can modify the stub template a little, e.g. to allow a custom message explaining what's missing), and blank pages should be made to fill in the gaps to make sure we're not missing things (e.g. Grabbag). : I like trivia sections, actually, but yes, standards should be drawn and met. It's not trivia to say that enemy X can't be shrunk, for example - that particular bit of information belongs in the article proper. Are there pages devoted to trivia, as you mentioned? : As far as I imagine, the main thing to do at the moment is housework. Having actual information is less important than having proper places to put it. Unfortunately for me, that also happens to be the most involved part of the wiki - I'd be jumping back in in the deep end, which will take some doing. ~ Maruno 23:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Hi, I am back with more edits. I have added times to maps and the number of monsters. Recent news section? Hey there, my name is Tae and I am Wikia's category manager for the gaming vertical. I was looking at the wiki and wanted to suggest that you add a news section to the front page. With DNF set to come out soon, there's been a lot of news filtering out about the franchise, so I think it might benefit the community. You can see an example of it over at the Fallout Wiki . It'd be a good place to post news, like the recent delay announcement and fun stuff like thisDuke retrospective GameSpot just posted. Anyway, just a thought. If you're interested or need help with this or anything else, please let me know, and I'd be happy to help you.tae (talk) 22:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Back to work. Hello, I am back again with more edits. I just replaced some ugly screenshots in episode 3 of Duke Nukem 3D. I also added par times, monsters for easy, medium and hard difficulty, etc. -Dukeboy I'd like to help I've noticed that for combat analysis sections (example) for enemies in DNF, the old DN3D pictures are used for items such as the railgun and enforcer gun, which for those weapons is completely wrong. I'm not trying to be critical, however I believe that a different table should be used for DNF. I have some (admittedly not great) experience in making tables in HTML, and have a good amount of Wikia experience. That being said, I would like to assist this wiki in any way possible. Once I graduate from school in a couple weeks, I will have ample time to assist, although I do have a good amount of time now. Aside from the obvious tasks such as finding grammatical and spelling errors, if there is any task I can be of assistance in, please let me know on my talk page. Grif was here (talk) 05:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC)